monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sięgnij gwiazd
Sięgnij gwiazd (ang. Shooting Stars) – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Została zaśpiewana przez Astranovą, Pharaoha, Catty Noir & Ensemble. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = Astranova Because we all, we all are shooting stars I am the light in the dark For everyone of you there is a song From outer space above to your hearts When you hold your head up high And look up into the night I'm falling out of the sky I'm falling out of the sky 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are, who you are Pharaoh Burn in the sky with love (love) Light the dark from above Hear the sounds of our voices make the world reconize us It's time that we rise up, oh yeah It's time that we get down Burst in flames don't it look cool As we head towards the ground Catty Hear the sound of the crowd Make the declaration out loud It's a celebration of who we are Not ashamed to show all our flaws Not ashamed of not being perfect But we are more than worth it We gonna have the time of our life Dancing under the moonlit night Astranova When you hold your head up high And look up into the night We're falling out of the sky, falling out of the sky We're here to light up the night 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are We're shooting stars We're shooting stars (Be who you are) (We're shooting stars) Be who you are We're shooting stars (You are the star) Be who you are We're shooting stars Stars, be who you are Be who you are, who you are |-|Polskie = Astranowa Jesteśmy blaskiem spadających gwiazd Światło w ciemności to ja Piosenkę więc zaśpiewam wszystkim wam, Która do waszych serc trafić ma Gdy oczy uniesiesz swe I spojrzysz wysoko, hen Dostrzeżesz tam właśnie mnie (Dostrzeżesz tam właśnie mnie) Dostrzeżesz tam właśnie mnie Sięgnij gwiazd, poczuj moc Odważ się i sobą bądź Sięgnij gwiazd, poczuj moc Odważ się i sobą bądź, sobą bądź Faraon Nocą na niebie płoń Mroku rozjaśnij toń Wsłuchaj się w nasze głosy, niechaj świat pozna dziś nas Już czas, by ruszyć się (o tak) Już czas, by czadu dać Nie ma co oglądać się Tu się nie ma czego bać Catty Niech nas niesie głośny tłum Niech donośny zrobi się szum Każdy z nas się cieszy z tego, kim jest Naszych wad nie wstydzimy się Tutaj nikt nie jest doskonały Lecz to nie ważne wcale To nasz moment, oto nasz czas Bal pod niebem jasnym od gwiazd Astranowa Gdy oczy uniesiesz swe I spojrzysz wysoko, hen Dostrzeżesz tam właśnie mnie I mrok rozjaśnimy wnet Sięgnij gwiazd, poczuj moc Odważ się i sobą bądź Sięgnij gwiazd, poczuj moc Odważ się (Odważ się) i sobą bądź Rozświetlmy noc Rozświetlmy noc (i sobą bądź) Rozświetlmy noc I sobą bądź Rozświetlmy noc I sobą bądź Rozświetlmy noc Noc, i sobą bądź, sobą bądź I sobą bądź, sobą bądź en:Shooting Stars Kategoria:Piosenki